On Her Majesty's Secret Service
by ALEX191
Summary: 2012- the london branch of the SWA gain's a new agent,Gwen Mason-biologicaly identical to the italian's Rico. As she and her partner Jason embark on their first mission together Jason faces a ghost from his past
1. Prolouge

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GUNSLINGER GIRL & RELATED CHARACTERS  
HOWEVER- jASON, GWEN, DANNI, VIKTOR, MEGAN, JAMES, MARK, EDVARD, JOHNSON AND OTHERS ARE MY OWN CREATAIONS_

_P.S- i wrote this during the summer holidays when i was 12, i have made major changes to it as i go along  
please read and review_

_LONDON 23:50 DECEMBER 31__ST__ 2006 _

It was a dark rainy night in London, A jet Black Bentley Brooklands turned off the main road and skidded to a halt at the rear fire exit to canary Warf. The back doors of the Bentley opened and two kids, a boy and a girl, jumped out and ran to the fire exit. The Boy kicked in the door and they moved in, they each shoved a crowbar in the crack between the elevator doors and wrenched them open.

Five minutes later the pair had climbed up the service ladders to the 100th floor. Again they used their crowbars to open the elevator doors,  
as they climbed up two guards wielding H&K G36C's rounded the corner, the boy whipped round and fired four shots in rapid succession,  
Both guards fell to the floor, each with two bullet wounds in their foreheads.  
The two children had drawn H&K MP5K's with suppressors from their packs as they approached the wooden conference room door.

The door splintered as both kids shoulder charged the door, firing their MP5K's rapidly, killing the three bodyguards and the man sitting opposite their target.  
The two assassins approached the man across the desk.  
"Hello Mr .Clarence" the boy said cheerfully, his weapon resting casually on his shoulder.  
"You made a big mistake coming here, _boy" _Mr .Clarence spat back at him.  
The girl giggled "We _never _make mistakes." Then the bodyguard struck.

He had been playing dead by the girl's feet; he rocketed up at lightning speed, smashing the girl's jaw with an audible crunch.  
The boy froze, his eyes darting from the girl's unmoving body to the man's eyes, to his target, to the bodyguard's pistol pointed at the girl. BANG  
"NO" he boy's eyes widened as he swung his MP5K, he continued his swing firing at the chandelier which crashed down on his target.  
He broke the unconscious guard's nose before his conditioning kicked in.  
He slung the girl over his shoulder; although she was older and slightly heavier he did so with no apparent effort.  
He dropped a C4 charge as he ran at the large window, smashing though it as three more guards ran into the room.

The boy landed on his back in an overflowing skip he threw the girl into the back of the Bentley before climbing in himself. The driver glanced back at the girl's body "what happened?"  
The boy didn't respond, he just tore off his balaclava, his brown hair matted with sweat, tears streaking down his face, a face that was no older than 8 years old.  
Big Ben struck midnight – it was the first of January.  
The conference room on the 100th floor of canary Warf was vaporised in a fireball  
"Jason, what happened?" The driver asked again, they were moving now, speeding away from canary Warf.  
"S-s-she, she was shot." Jason stammered as he slowly removed her balaclava.  
The face revealed, in his eyes, was perfect; long blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, red lips, spoilt by the gaping gunshot wound in the side of her face.  
"Lisa" he moaned as he burst into tears cradling her head in his hands.  
"I'm, Sorry Jason." The driver spoke again "I know you were fond of her"  
"shut up" Jason sniffed, still crying.  
"We'll find you a new partner."  
"no-one will replace her." A new realisation dawned "I'll have to tell her sister, poor triela." Then he broke down again. triela's words ecoing in his head _"look after my sister, if anything happens to her i will kill you. no pressure." she had been smiling when she said that, somehow jason didn't think she was joking_

The black Bentley rolled up the drive to a large old-fashioned house. The gates that closed behind them had _SWA-Social Welfare Agency _written into in.


	2. New girl

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GUNSLINGER GIRL & RELATED CHARACTERS  
HOWEVER- jASON, GWEN, DANNI, VIKTOR, MEGAN, JAMES, MARK, EDVARD, JOHNSON AND OTHERS ARE MY OWN CREATAIONS_

_P.S- i wrote this during the summer holidays when i was 12, i have made major changes to it as i go along  
please read and review_

_LONDON 12:30 July14th 2012 _

The young man in a black suit and sunglasses walked in to the hospital room.  
"How is she doc?" He asked  
the doctor consulted his clipboard, 'blacking out' most of it as he went. "She's ready."  
"Thank you doctor." The suit replied taking the 'blacked out' papers.  
The doctor left as the suit walked up to the blonde haired, blue eyed girl sitting up in bed.  
"Hello." He smiled.  
"Hi" she replied softly.  
"What's your name?"  
"I err, I think it's Gwen" she replied a confused look on her face.  
"I'm mark. Follow me please." Mark left the room; Gwen got up and followed him.  
In the Pickup/drop off bay was a jet black Bentley Brooklands. Mark pressed a button on a plipper and the two front doors opened as they climbed in.

As they cruised down the main roads Gwen asked. "Where are we going?"  
"to the social welfare agency." Mark replied "they will look after you very well."  
They pulled up in front of two large iron gates; SWA_-Social Welfare Agency _they declared.  
"Here we are." Mark pressed a second button on the plipper and the large gates rolled open and the car crunched up the gravel drive to the huge country mansion-style house.  
"Wow" Gwen gaped "how many kids are here?"  
Mark thought for a moment "300 operatives between the ages of 10 and 20"  
"that's quite a few"  
"yes it is" the car drew to a halt at the front doors and Gwen's door was opened by a boy of about 14 with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes, a pair of IPod headphones hanging out of his black/red polo shirt. He offered Gwen his hand as she stepped out of the Car and closed the door.  
"Hi, I'm Gwen." She smiled  
"I'm ghost." He replied  
before Gwen could question this, the black window on the car rolled down and Mark cleared his throat. "_Jason,_ could you show Gwen around?"  
"Yes sir" Jason snapped. As the Bentley drove around the back of the building.  
"So, _Jason _what now?" Gwen asked  
"umm, well you wanna meet your room mates?"  
Gwen's eyes lit up "sure."  
the two of them walked into the main hall and up two flights of stairs  
"Gwen?"  
"Yeah."  
"How did you end up in A&E?"  
"Umm….  
_  
*** The pink limousine cruised down the M25 motorway, music pumping out.  
The eleven girls were having so much fun, Gwen turned to her cousin; a girl who looked exactly the same as her, they even had the same black, sparkly evening dress; Gwen hated that but her cousin didn't seem to mind. "Hey rico, this is the best party yet!" she shouted over the music.  
Another blonde girl with pigtails heard and turned. "Isn't it just." She stuck out her hand "I'm triela by the way." Gwen shook it and told triela her name. "Oh" Rico exclaimed "don't you know my friends?"  
"no" admitted Gwen. Rico pointed to each one in turn. "That's Claes, Angie, Elsa, Petrushka, Silvia, Beatrice, Chiara and this little sweetie…" she grabbed a young girl with brown hair "...Is Henrietta"  
" Ok" Gwen smiled as the limo drew to a halt, "this is my stop" she groaned "Bye everyone"  
"bye." The girls chorused back, Rico came up to the door and hugged her cousin as she stepped out.  
"See you next year?" she asked  
"of course" Gwen replied_

_Gwen waved to the limo as it drove off, as it turned the corner two men grabbed Gwen and dragged her to a waiting van. "Such a pretty girl" one of the men commented "why must we kill 'er" Gwen's eyes widened behind the gag "why doesn't matter only that __Cristiano Savonarola wants her dead and has paid." The other replied. "Still I'd like some fun with the girl" the first concluded.  
An hour later the van was speeding down the streets of London; perused by several police cars. The rear doors opened and Gwen was thrown out, bruised, her party dress ripped and bound by her hands and feet. She hit the windscreen of the first cop car smashing though it. As the car jerked to a halt Gwen rolled off the bonnet as the rest of the cars continued chasing the van.  
Mark climbed out of the cop car and spoke into his radio. "Rico, Bravo one is secured, permission to fire granted." Two shots rang out and the van swerved off the road into the river Thames. Mark picked up the body of Gwen and placed her in the back of his police car before speeding off to the hospital. ***_

…I, I, I don't remember." Gwen stuttered.  
"It doesn't matter" Jason soothed  
"what about you?"  
"Me?" Jason was taken aback "I was; born here" he walked up to a door labelled common room  
"well not actually here, in the labs. C'mon" he opened the door and pulled Gwen in.  
there were three other kids in the room.  
A dark skinned boy was messing around with a shotgun. Jason walked up to him and handed him a shotgun shell "this is James, James this is Gwen."  
James glanced up from his shotgun and smiled at Gwen "Hi" before racking the shotgun.  
A girl was sitting in the corner wearing glasses was reading, she had slightly blued hair and was drinking out of a beer can. Jason slid next to her, "watcha readin'?" he asked  
"Nothing." She snapped back  
"aren't you gonna greet the new girl?"  
"oh Hi." The blue haired girl smiled "I'm Megan."  
"Gwen." Gwen replied

All of a sudden a white haired red eyed boy dropped down from above Jason, who reacted instantly, swinging his arm round knocking the boy off his flight path in mid-air before taking him into a headlock "I'll get you one day, Jason." Growled the boy with a thick Russian accent.  
"In your dreams Vicktor" Jason responded "by the way, new girl Gwen."  
"Hi" Vicktor gasped as Jason released him, before leaving the room quickly.  
"And this little firefly" Jason continued pulling the computer headphones off of a red-haired girl and spinning her swivel chair around "is Danni" he gave her a hug  
Danni blushed visibly "hi Jason"  
"Danni, this is Gwen she's new"  
"oh, Hi Gwen"  
Jason walked back out of the room with Gwen in tow.  
"See ya Danni" he called  
"bye Jason" she sighed. As the door closed.

Soon they were in a lift going to the basement. and Jason pointed out the parts of the 'campus' on a map; shooting range, assault course, car pool, swimming pool, DoJo, gym, Combat arena.  
"Gwen?" Jason asked  
"yeah Jason?" Gwen turned to him  
"you ready?" he asked staring blankly forward  
"for what?" Gwen was puzzled now  
"your training starts here."  
"Training?"  
Jason whirled around and sunk a syringe into Gwen's neck.  
Before she passed out she felt Jason catch her as she fell, saw mark behind the opening doors of the lift and heard Jason growl at mark "I said no-one could replace Lisa!"  
Then she blacked out


	3. Training

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GUNSLINGER GIRL & RELATED CHARACTERS  
HOWEVER- jASON, GWEN, DANNI, VIKTOR, MEGAN, JAMES, MARK, EDVARD, JOHNSON AND OTHERS ARE MY OWN CREATAIONS_

_P.S- i wrote this during the summer holidays when i was 12, i have made major changes to it as i go along  
please read and review_

Gwen woke up lying on a stretcher in a white, sterile operating theatre. As she climbed out of the bed Jason walked across the room wearing a black polo shirt with a red trim, black combat trousers and trainers, his clothes a stark contrast to the white walls of the room.  
"Hi feeling alright?" he smiled  
Gwen's face contorted with anger "Feel this!"  
She jabbed at him, he blocked with lighting fast reactions, equally fast she jabbed with her other hand stricking him hard enough to send him to the floor.  
"Hey hey, it worked!" he grimaced; Gwen grabbed a scalpel and approached him.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, break it up!" mark yelled running to them.  
Jason could see Gwen's face as her conditioning obeyed mark's order. He looked slightly shaken as he stood up. "Well let's get on with your training?" he suggested  
"good idea" mark agreed, he turned to Gwen "can you walk and talk?"  
Gwen shrugged "sure."  
"We're gonna give you the basic training it'll take two days, we've realised you guys learn quickly."  
"Okay"  
Minuets later they were leaving the main building by the rear door and walking to the gym.  
Gwen walked into a changing room and got changed; she walked out wearing a black vest with red lining, black combat trousers, black socks and black plimsolls, carrying the black gym bag.  
Jason looked her up and down, his arms crossed. "Alright you'll do, follow me." He walked over to some weights, "two and a half tonnes" he said lifting the large weights up with one arm with no effort "try it." he passed them to Gwen to lifted them with little effort  
Jason seemed genuinely surprised "nice"  
he walked over though a walk way to the shooting range. "Pass your bag."  
Gwen passed her bulging gym bag to him, he reached in and pulled out a small box, out of the box came a black HK USP.45 CT, Jason placed it on the counter pulled out a pair of headsets with glasses built in, he passed one to her.  
"This is the standard issue pistol" Jason held up the colt "it fires a .45 cal round, has nite sights, a torch and a laser." He handed her a holster and an ammo pouch, Gwen quickly clipped both onto her belt. Jason loaded and cocked the pistol and handed it to her. "Strip it." he said simply.  
Gwen took the USP, field stripped it and placed each of the parts on the bench, she looked astonished at what she'd done "but... I've never touched a gun before." She stuttered.

Jason reassembled the Pistol in seconds, loaded it and turning down-range as 18 targets popped up in the range, fired nine shots before reloading and firing another nine. Gwen examined each of the targets; the each had a single bullet hole between the eyes. Hours later Gwen had perfected her skills with pistols and assault rifles and they were now up on the roof on the main building, Gwen was holding an SDV Drugonov.  
"over there is the 1km target" Jason pointed to a small speck  
Almost without thinking Gwen raised the rifle and fired.  
Jason shrugged "you didn't hit it, no-one ever hits that on their first shot, hell I haven't even hit that one." his mouth dropped open as he looked though his binoculars "you hit it. Wow" he looked back at her; smiling the Drugonov slung across both her shoulders, she looked just like her cousin.

Day two- Gwen sprinted though the woods, an M4 carbine in her hands, she panted hard. In front of her was Jason, wearing a rucksack and carrying a gun, he was running faster and was doing so with no apparent effort. He reached the climbing wall and leapt onto it climbing it in now time with gwen right behind. She reached to top to see Jason leap off into the lake.  
"c'mon," he called "it's warm"  
Gwen cursed and jumped.

*later*  
Gwen was in the dojo practicing Krav Maga with Danni. Gwen was red in the face, sweating and panting hard, Danni however was showing no effort at all.

"so." Gwen began "are you and Jason, like you know together or anything?"  
Danni bushed and paused for a moment "no"  
Gwen seized the moment and swept Danni's feet from under her.  
"Nice one." Danni grinned "Now see if you can handle this"  
Gwen felt her legs collapse as a needle was sunk into her neck.

Gwen woke up tied to a chair wearing a ripped black sparkly party dress in a dark damp room, a single dim bulb illuminating the room.  
Seconds of struggling released her from the ropes.  
a man with a pistol and a knife walked through the door, he stopped as he saw the empty chair  
"what the fu.." was as far as he got before his head twisted and his neck audibly snapped.  
he fell to the floor, Gwen picked up the gun, knife and walked through the door, three more men were in that room, Gwen fired six shots without hesitation, killing each man. She reloaded the gun as she walked though the second door; only to have it kicked out of her hands. She reacted instantly, ducking and pushing the knife deep into the man's neck. Another man stood in front, a kitchen knife in his hands. As he lunged Gwen sidestepped, tripping the man onto his own knife.  
four more men stepped out of the shadows, Gwen adopted a fighting stance as the first moved in, they traded blows for awhile until she heard a footfall behind her, she grabbed her attacker spun him around and threw him into the man behind her, both men hit the gas cooker and caught fire instantly. The third man threw a knife at her, she raised her arm, the blade sinking in, two hands grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She ran up the wall, flipped over her opponent, drew a pistol from his waistband, shot him and the fourth man with double taps to the head.

The lights became brighter as Jason and Danni appeared from the shadows…

Later the trio were in the canteen, it was like any other school canteen, noisy and cramped.  
mark sat down next to them  
" I heard you did well in the animus"  
"thanks"  
"I've got a mission for you two. Follow me"  
Jason, Mark and Gwen stood up and left, Danni remained.


	4. into france

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GUNSLINGER GIRL & RELATED CHARACTERS  
HOWEVER- jASON, GWEN, DANNI, VIKTOR, MEGAN, JAMES, MARK, EDVARD, JOHNSON AND OTHERS ARE MY OWN CREATAIONS_

_P.S- i wrote this during the summer holidays when i was 12, i have made major changes to it as i go along  
please read and review_

Jason and Gwen were sitting in a large room; mark was standing at the front with a smart board.  
" you guys have a simple stinger OP, you're going to the Swiss alps, to this castle." A picture appeared on the board. "Your target is this man; Joseph Clarence and his bodyguard, Spook." Jason tensed as the two photos appeared. "These men were the survivors of a botched operation a while ago. Standard Procedure, take some kit and a vehicle and get moving." Mark turned to Jason who had got up. "Jason as this is Gwen's first OP you got to show her the ropes."

Jason loaded a USP .45 and placed it in a holster clipped to the back of his jeans and pulled his sweatshirt over the top "yes, sir."  
the pair left the room, a black holdall over each shoulder, They walked to the car pool and Jason pulled a car plipper out of his sweatshirt.  
"Which car's ours?" Gwen asked.  
The lights blinked on a white land rover wolf and Jason climbed into the driver's seat. "This one."  
"Don't we have to wait for Mark to drive?"  
Jason laughed "mark hasn't driven me on an OP since my 11th birthday. C'mon"  
surprised, Gwen clambered into the passenger seat and placed her holdall in the back.

several hours later the white land rover edged out of the Eurotunnel, France side, A policeman waved them over for a random inspection.  
"Shit" Jason thumped the steering wheel as he pulled over.  
Gwen started to panic "what do we do? Drive off?"  
Jason shook his head. "That's plan B."  
As they pulled up next to the police he wound down the window and flashed an ID _"__renseignement__ militaire__" _then they drove off, leaving the dumbstruck policeman behind.  
It was growing dark and they were still three hours away from their target, they had been driving in silence for the whole time.  
Gwen broke the silence "you know you said you were born at the agency, what did you mean by that?"  
Jason drove on in silence for a few more moments then pulled into a lay-by.  
"I" he started, taking a deep breath "am a test case, born of the egg and sperm of two 'donors' incubated in a test tube, cybernetics implanted into me as I grew, they were part of me, from the age of four I started training; weapons, hand-to-hand, everything you learnt in two days I learnt in four years, but that's the price of having the implants to be part of me." He opened the door and walked to the boot, took out his bag and walked onto the field, Gwen followed with her bag.  
Jason took out pieces of equipment and told Gwen what they were for.  
"Mountain trousers and jacket, climbing boots, face mask, ice picks, and pack."  
Once these were on the pair looked like a pair of white ghosts.

They got back into the car and continued onwards.  
"I went on my first OP at the age of 8 my partner, Lisa, was nine. The OP was a total cock-up and the target escaped, this is the clean-up OP."  
"my par... Lisa..." his voice cracked and Gwen could hear him sobbing behind his mask "she died."  
Once again there was silence

"So," Jason broke the eerie silence, passing a bag to Gwen. "In there is your main weapon; a HK 416 with silencer and fore grip. You've got your USP." Gwen removed the rifle from the bag and patted her belt pouch.  
"Of course." She replied. "How much further is there?"  
"Two and a half hours." Replied Jason, flooring the accelerator. "Now one and a quarter."  
As Gwen kept a death grip on her rifle, she could swear that Jason was grinning underneath the mask...

Jason turned the radio on and bur-woo hoo came on  
"WOO-HOO" Jason yelled as they smashed though a wooden fence at the side of the road an powered up the slope, the skidded around the bends, then a huge snow drift came across them and they powered straight off the edge.  
"HOLY SHIIIT" they both yelled  
the jeep landed on a shelf of ice, half on half off.  
"Shit, get out." Jason was starting to panic now.  
The two scrambled out off the jeep, stabbed their ice picks into the wall and began to climb as they heard the ice cracking.  
Suddenly the ice shelf broke off and fell, ripping part of the wall with it, Jason foot slipped and hung by one ice pick above the abyss, watching the 4X4 fall hundreds of feet to the ground.  
Slowly they began to climb up to the top of the ridge; Jason pulled his 416 from his back as he climbed over the ridge, scanning the snowy plane. They walked for a few seconds before they began to hear the sound of snowmobiles, they fell to the floor, the snow covering them.  
"What I don't get" Gwen whispered "is you've seen enough death, for you it happens every day."  
Two snowmobiles stopped next to them. Jason rocketed up, swinging his ice picks into the 1st rider's face, the second rider started to turn as Jason ploughed into him knocking him off his snowmobile, Jason wrapped his hands around the man's neck and squeezed, within seconds he was dead.  
Jason turned to Gwen and helped her up. "Yeah, lots of death, and...?" he climbed onto a snowmobile and gunned the engine.  
"Well" Gwen almost seemed embarrassed. "What makes Lisa so special?"  
Jason didn't reply, he sped off into the snowstorm, Gwen followed.  
Minutes later they reached a large mansion two guards approached them, hands on their pistol holsters.  
"Identify yourself." one shouted  
"ghost" Jason replied.  
Three guns were drawn and pointed at him, out of the corner of his eye Jason saw gwen draw her pistol and shoot two of the guards, as the third turned Jason dived in front and took the bullet, firing his own pistol at the same time.  
"Thanks..." Gwen breathed heavily; as Jason opened a back door with his lock gun he bent down to Gwen  
"you wanna know what was so special about Lisa?"  
Gwen nodded  
"she was..." Jason whispered in her ear.  
Gwen's eyes widened. Jason stepped into the mansion, Gwen stood frozen, several gunshots came from inside. Jason's head popped though the door.  
"You coming or what?"  
Gwen walked slowly into the house.

tell me what you think is _special _about lisa?


	5. the target

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GUNSLINGER GIRL & RELATED CHARACTERS  
HOWEVER- jASON, GWEN, DANNI, VIKTOR, MEGAN, JAMES, MARK, EDVARD, JOHNSON AND OTHERS ARE MY OWN CREATAIONS_

_P.S- i wrote this during the summer holidays when i was 12, i have made major changes to it as i go along  
please read and review_

They walked though the castle's kitchen stepping over the body's of dead chefs, butlers and guards.  
"Why did the chefs need to die"  
Jason's reply was cold and robotic "they were armed, they were a threat."  
Gwen stepped over a final guard and stood next to Jason as he hacked the terminal.  
"When Lisa was alive how old were you?" she asked  
Jason paused on the PDA and looked at Gwen  
"she was nine, I was eight and a half." He finished hacking and climbed into a small shaft.  
Gwen stood frozen shocked yet again, slowly she stepped into the shaft with Jason as he closed the door and the service elevator trundled up toward their target.

The lift finally reached the 4th floor and they both rolled out of the cramped shaft aiming their weapons, there was only one man in the room, tapping away at a laptop.  
Jason spun the man around and slammed him into the wall, noticing his broken nose.  
"Hey spook, remember me?"  
Spook lunged with a knife but Jason dodged it by allowing it to penetrate his forearm and twisting it out of his grip. Spook kicked Jason across the room and growled;  
"you won't get Clarence this time"  
he jumped on top of him and drew a machete, Jason's gun hand was pinned under spooks foot.  
"Time to die kid."  
Suddenly Jason's mask was splattered with warm blood and spook slumped to the floor, Gwen stood behind, her pistol clutched in her hands.  
"Nice one." Jason got up, grimacing he pulled the knife out of his arm, the blood clotting almost instantly and tapped at the computer.  
"Shit, he's getting away" Jason tapped his earpiece as he began to run out toward the exit shooting a couple more guards with his assault rifle "Danni, where are you?"  
Danni's voice came over the headsets as Gwen raced after Jason. "I'm inbound on your location with Wanda."  
"Who's Wanda?" Gwen shouted to Jason as they stopped by the main door.  
"It's Danni's pet name for her heli." Jason replied as a wail of sirens came up outside.  
"You red..." Jason didn't even finish his sentence before Gwen kicked the door open firing at several police officers, each of them dropping down dead. Jason strode behind firing his rifle single handed at an officer struggling for life on the snow  
"for a rookie, you aint half-bad"  
Gwen smiled at the compliment  
"and Gwen... wait for my signal next time." Jason tapped at his earpiece, "Danni, hurry up."  
Danni came back instantly "right above ya; DUCK."  
Jason grabbed Gwen and dived to the ground just as Danni flew less than a meter above their heads, impaling the police van on the sensor spike, a rope trailing behind its open cargo door.  
Grabbing Jason's belt with one hand and the rope with the other the pair rocketed across the snow at more than 200mph and continued though thin air as they ran out of ground, the winch reeling them up slowly .  
"Welcome to rathbone airlines, I hope you enjoy your flight" Danni greeted them as they entered though the rear of the chopper, the door closing behind them. "Hold on tight."  
Danni flipped the Osprey into a double corkscrew and into a downward plunge, leaving Gwen and Jason in Zero G's for a few seconds.  
The police van sliding off the spike and plummeting down to the highway, crushing a second police car on its way  
"DANIIIIIIIIII!" Jason yelled  
"sorry" the osprey auto-levelled and Danni came though, a headset over her red hair.  
Jason stood up slowly, "If I wanted to go on a rollercoaster Danni, I would have gone to Thorpe Park."  
Danni grinned "you love it really."

Jason removed the blood-stained mask and outer clothing, turned and helped Gwen up.  
"First kill, congrats." He patted her shoulder.  
"Thanks, where are we going anyway?"  
Danni shouted back from the cockpit "we're catching Mr. Clarence; he's making a run for it."

The osprey flew fast and low, Danni focusing through the thunder storm, Jason was strapping himself into a rappel harness. Gwen was sitting at the back, thinking...

... "Hey Gwen, Gwen wake up." Jason shook Gwen awake "what's up?"  
"I was; thinking, about before all of this,"  
"and?"  
"Can't remember it, it's like trying to remember a dream, all distorted with parts missing."  
"Don't worry about it Gwen, It's time to go."

The side doors of the osprey opened slowly, Gwen and Jason stepped out into the rain.  
"Uh Jason, What's the plan?"  
"Follow my lead!" Jason yelled back and leapt off down to the highway, Gwen following close  
behind.  
They hung over the highway, going at more than 250mhp, swinging to avoid cars, as they closed in on their target; a multi-million Euro Camper van.  
Gwen latched onto the back and placed the charge before letting go again.  
The charge detonated Jason swung in, releasing his rappel harness and drawing his HK .45, Gwen coming in a split second after. The only person in the van was Clarence and his driver, Gwen stuck a .45 round in the back of the driver's head before taking over, Jason slammed Clarence against an electric cooker, burning one side of his face.  
Clarence slumped onto his knees begging at Jason's feet "Please, haven't I suffered enough?"  
Jason paused for a beat and then replied simply. "No."  
Gwen activated the cruise control, locked the steering wheel and climbed into her harness just before Jason. Leaving Mr. Joseph Clarence on the floor of his out-of-control Camper van with a single .45 bullet in his brain.

Danni waved at the pair from the cockpit and winched them back up, Turning the osprey around as the van drove straight into a jack-knifed fuel tanker. Marks voice came over their headsets  
"Jason, where is MY land rover?" He sounded angry  
Jason squirmed in his harness. "Umm, on the, high-way?"  
"You mean in it?" Mark had lost his cool completely now  
"It was an accident." Jason sounded like a small child who had got into trouble.  
"Whatever, congrats on the OP. Mark ou..."  
"Mark, can I make a visit to the cemetery?"  
"Sure, I'll get you some candles."

The osprey speeded up on its long flight back to England into the sunrise.


	6. Epilouge

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GUNSLINGER GIRL & RELATED CHARACTERS  
HOWEVER- jASON, GWEN, DANNI, VIKTOR, MEGAN, JAMES, MARK, EDVARD, JOHNSON AND OTHERS ARE MY OWN CREATAIONS_

_P.S- i wrote this during the summer holidays when i was 12, i have made major changes to it as i go along  
please read and review_

Gwen opened her eyes; she was lying on her bunk back at the SWA. She climbed out and almost head -butted Danni in the face.  
"Hey I was just about to wake you, Jason just left." She smiled  
"huh, what? Where'd he go?" Gwen was surprised and grabbed her jacket.  
"To the cemetery, he's saying goodbye to Lisa, He never really got over her death..."  
Danni and Gwen walked out of the main building sharing a black umbrella; they made their way through the rain to the SWA's cemetery.  
Jason was there, kneeling down in front of a grave, the rain soaking him, the mist swirling around him, Gwen stepped out from under the umbrella and moved silently toward him.  
Jason was trying to suppress tears when Gwen reached him.  
"Jason, things like this happen, okay?" she whispered "You've got to move on, there's nothing you could have done."  
Jason couldn't hold back the tears any more; they burst from his eyes like a fountain, six years of tears falling in a few seconds.  
Slowly he stood up again, "Ok, I'm ready." He grinned sadly.  
He allowed Gwen to lead him back to the manor.  
Mark was waiting for them, He handed Jason a piece of paper "the bill for my land rover."  
Jason looked up for the joking smile, but it wasn't there. "What's wrong?"  
Mark was walking away but tossed his reply over his shoulder "the Italians are coming to visit"  
Jason stood there, limp and unmoving, the bill fell though his fingers.  
Gwen was puzzled "who are the Italians?" she looked at Jason quizzically.  
Danni answered for her "they are like us, but their; umm different…"  
"You mean Italian?"  
"yeah, there's that and something else, you'll see when they turn up..."  
the pair walked off back to their dorm. "Bye Jason."  
"Yeah, goodbye."  
Slowly Jason drew his Heckler & Koch USP from its shoulder holster, flicked off the safety and turned it towards his eye, the blonde girl's words echoing in his head _"look after my sister, if anything happens to her I will kill you. No pressure." _Maybe it would be easier to end it all now, his finger moved past the trigger guard and he closed his eyes, holding his breath.  
"NO." A voice whispered…

*please review if you want the next story, thanks*


End file.
